The Hunt: Target Shukaku
The winds danced, and the vibrations brushed last the ears of the future's new men. Shibuki, and Yoshida sat on two nimbus made of sand. The nimbus allowed the two to look down onto the village. They were able to see everything. The people of Sunagakure pranced through the pathways, the sight was beautiful. This was nearly one of Shibuki's rare excursions, and his mission, was something he'd only done once in his life. "I have a few other tricks, that could possibly help us. But I'm pretty sure we can manage things on our own. Our plan, as we've re-run it many times should be perfectly okay." Shibuki took a deep breath, "We'll move on your mark." He states, looking at Yoshida, awaiting for the signal. The day was a calm one. Many people of the village below were quite unsuspecting of what soon to happen, going about their daily lives. As the saying goes, "what you don't know won't kill you". In this situation, that saying is thrown out the window. Yoshida was prepared to eliminate anyone and anything that stood in his way. Yoshida's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the citizens of the Hidden Sand move around like ants in a colony, mindless drones oblivious to nothing but their own joyous lives. "Shibuki, get ready. The time act is almost here. We'll have to act quickly. The second we spot the Jinchuuriki, failure won't be an option." Eika wandered through the village of Suna, ignoring the dirty looks thrown her way, and somewhat enjoying how people cleared a path for her. In her mind, she spoke to the drunken one, her only constant comrade, and the tailed beast that she was hosting. After all, Eika was a jinchuriki, one of many sought out for their potential power as well as the beast locked inside of them. "So, what should we do for now? Because I'm kind of hungry and just a little bit tired," Eika yawned, her hands and feet sore from the training session that she had finished with the Kazekage. There was no response from the Shukaku other than slight irritation, "just find something good to eat," he finally replied. Yawning once more, Eika slipped into a local restaurant, ordering her food and settling into wait. Eika propped her feet up on the table, before stretching, continuing a rather one-sided conversation with the beast inside her. "What has gotten into you?" she demanded as the food arrived. "I don't know," came the Shukaku's response, "I just feel like something is going to happen, yet I don't what's going to happen...call it a hunch but I suggest you be a little more aware of your surroundings," Upon this note of warning, Eika carefully surveyed her surroundings, taking stock of the people in the room. No one jumped out at her, as those in the restaurants were regulars or people she had seen around before. Sitting up, she chowed down on her food, not letting her guard down. Asaka began travelling back to her puppet shop. Having presented her various projects for the Puppet Brigade that day, she was glad to be done, and with her own very personal puppets. She only had three, and a most recent fourth. She went to go examine it, and polish her masterpiece. Arriving, she stepped into her house among the Sands, and went to see her crafts. Shibuki gazed into Yoshida's eyes, and they were solid, he could tell that he had no introns of going back. "Failure was never an option, dear Yoshida. How about we keep things low, step that child makes upon her home ground I technically control, so for now..." He often referred to many as "child" even his older peers. Shibuki hovered down onto the ground, and his sand cloud still under him. He often, and nearly always used his sand for movement. This is actually quiet tactical, it could not put him at mercy of the opponents techniques, of they can control the earth he walked on. "Yoshida, his scent is lingering here, I can pinpoint its exact location as well. I can't believe the beast would still smell the same." Shibuki made it to the ground, and what he would end up eventually making it to, would be the opening of a restaurant. "It seems this was destiny. I'm actually quite hungry." He stated entering the place. "Hn. Let's move. However, keep yourself inconspicuous. Last thing we need is every ninja in the village on our asses." Lowering into an alley way, Yoshida stepped lightly onto the ground, flipping up his hood and concealed his face. His efforts to blend in were impressive. He made himself look no different than the average Sand citizen with his slightly worn black pants, a zip-up hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, and plain brown shoes. "Shibuki, when we get to the restaurant, keep close watch on the girl. Make sure you don't draw her attention, though. Stay quiet and out of sight." Walking into the main street, Yoshida gently pushed past the crowd of people moving through. Eika's head snapped up at the arrival of two people into the restaurant, the opening and closing of the door betraying their presence. Like she did with all of the other people in the restaurant, she gave the critical once over, opening up her sensory waves to their presence. At first, nothing caught her suspicion, as both had the appearance of suna ninja and as such possessed chakra. However, she decided to press further, just to be safe. What overwhelmed her was the extremely large amount of chakra that stemmed from the man who came in second. Feeling the chakra slam into her senses, she noted that its quantity could rival a tailed beast if measured out properly. That was not what worried her however. For she could sense the chakra pathway system, and noticed how there was a faint connection to the eyes of the hooded individual. "A vast quantity of chakra, and a chakra pathway that connected to the eyes...." Eika pondered, "why does that sound so familiar?" she scrambled back to her academy days, wishing she had payed more attention in class. "I tell you why that sounds so familiar," replied the Shukaku despite not being asked by Eika. "That's because the general description of those red-eyed bastards is exactly the same," Shukaku muttered, showing no love lost for them, "that means he could be one, and if so, that's bad news for us because it is common knowledge that they're a power hungry bunch," "When do you become such a scholar on Uchiha and the world?" Eika asked. "Since the Fourth Shinobi World War went down, if not earlier. If you don't remember two of those bastards orchestrated the thing, and this bloody world had to saved by another of those power hungry bums," the Shukaku replied with his usual colorful language. Making a decision based on Shukaku's information, Eika decided to leave, making sure money was left on her table for the waiter. "Now the tricky part of getting out," Eika thought, knowing the Uchiha and the other man still stood by the entrance. Asaka, having finished checking up on her puppets, decided it was time to get something to eat. Heading towards the establishment where the jinchūriki was, she took her puppet scrolls with her, to study them, as she ate. The famed kunoichi reached for the door handle to the establishment. With their heads under the hoods over their, it was hard to tell who they were. Shibuki was able to follow Eika's movement, and mad a prediction she was intending to leave. Shibuki looked at Yoshida, "Shit I must return to my apartment." He states, placing his hand on Yoshida's shoulder. "I'll be right back. Don't eat without me." Shibuki then left the place, however, Shibuki was a step ahead and when he left the place he hit a quick corner into the nearby alley way. To his left, he saw someone passing by, and this person was Asaka. He paid no attention, but he did at the same time. "This is extremely to easy." Shibuki thought peeping around the corner of the alley, watching the shop's doors. To her surprise, one of the men left the tavern, leaving the Uchiha still standing in the door way. She also saw him tap on the Uchiha's shoulder before leaving, though she didn't hear what he said. "Are they working together?" she wondered, noting how the Uchiha still stood in the doorway awkwardly. "What do you think I should do Shukaku?" Eika asked. "Personally, I'm not sure," the Shukaku replied, "I mean, you could still leave, but the fact the second dude left means he could be anywhere in Suna, just waiting to spring himself on you,". "So I'm sitting duck," Eika snapped, wondering if the Uchiha would attempt an attack in a public establishment. Sitting back down, she stared the Uchiha down, glaring daggers at him. "Let's see what this hoodlum wants, and if I can get a few punches in before being on my way," she thought, before motioning the Uchiha over. Yoshida walked forward a few steps, keeping his head down just enough to keep his face hidden. He could see his target wave her hand. Was it to him? He couldn't tell whether it was or not. Walking towards her, he sat down at her table, raising his head to meet her eyes. His eyes were dark with intent, the nature of which was not pleasant. He examined her, every time she blinked, every breath she took, and even time she moved her eyes. His stepping stone to his goal was right in front of him. All he had to do was jump on it. "What is it that you needed, hmm?" He inquired her reasoning of beckoning for him. Asaka walked up into the establishment, and examined the people around. Holding her scrolls, she looked over and saw Eika, talking with a young man. The jinchūriki has found a mate? She laughed as she thought to herself. How quaint. She then walked over to embarrass her old friend. "Hm, I see...so she isn't coming out eh?" Shibuki thought, making his way back into the tavern. His story was already laid out, as all that matter was giving Yoshida the signal. As he reached the doors, he looked around the place noticing Yoshida conversing. He walked over to him and placed his hand onto his shoulder. He reached into his pocket pulling out a wallet. "I knew I left it at home." He states before finding his attention. "Who's your friend?" He asks, peering down at her. Hearing Yoshida's question, Eika decided to respond. "It was nothing, I just wanted to make small talk, seeing as how you and your friend looked quite awkward standing in the doorway. Its bad manners don't you know," she said while her mind raced. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Eika had never heard a truer word to this day, especially with an unfriendly Uchiha sitting right next to her. With the arrival of her friend Asaka, Eika let out an inner sigh of relief while maintaining her poker face. If there was one thing she learned as a jinchuriki, it was never to trust anyone other than yourself and those who had a stake in your well-being. Anyone else was nothing more than a annoyance or at worst danger to one's health. Her confidence plunged once more when the Uchiha was joined by his partner in crime, a tall looking young man with long hair. She continuously measured the space between her and the two men while waiting for Asaka to arrive. 2 on 2 she thought, I don't know how powerful these crooks are, but I have a feeling that I'll need to aim for the kill if I'm going to detract them from what's inside me, she fingered her shirt absently. With the arrival of the other gentlemen, Asaka became troubled. As she looked back at the men, and Eika, she could tell this conversation wasn't necessarily friendly. Was Eika in trouble? Distress? "Excuse me, what is going on here?" She asked, as she arrived. "Eika, are these men bothering you?" The blonde Uchiha removed his hood and flipped his hair, pushing a few loose strands to the side. He raised his hand slowly until his elbow rested upon the table. "My friend isn't actually so but it seems we're ready to go, eh Shibuki?" A grin spread across Yoshida's face as he snapped his fingers loudly, enough for anyone near him to hear. The fun started now. And It Begins... Shibuki's tongue phased through his teeth, and as the snap happened, the four were suddenly vanished. However thanks to the snapping of Yoshida it appeared to be his own doing, and the gang appeared in a concealed dimension. Shibuki looked over to Yoshida, "You take the Jinchūriki, and I'll take the other one." Shibuki began to chuckle just slightly, before drifting to the side. He pulled out a , and the kanji "Bat" laid along it. A cloud of smoke appeared, and a puppet appears, hanging on the shoulder of Shibuki. "I don't want to waste time, so let's hurry." Shibuki's first up was Bat, this puppet was Shibuki's go to man. "Damn, how did we get moved so quickly?" Eika thought, while pulling out her sword. Those two were definitely not friendly, as the man with the long hair a scroll to summon a puppet. "Wait......" Eika thought, as she noticed the puppet and the familiarity of the space-time technique. There was only one person who pass his tongue through his teeth, summon that bat, and utilize the technique, despite its recent upsurge in popularity. "Shit, I'm facing him?" Eika thought as she coated her sword with sand. Thanks to her status as the jinchuriki of Shukaku, she was able to create sand despite not having the necessary ingredients to do so. However, she noticed that he drifted to the other side, and before she knew it, she facing the blond Uchiha. "Since we haven't made any formal introductions yet, how about we do so?" Eika said, making sure to avoid all contact with his eyes. Since she was unsure if he would oblige to her request, she seized upon the opportunity to drill sand at him, while utilizing sand that she had created behind him to quickly wrap it around his legs. She knew that being slow and methodical with a Uchiha was a good way to get one's self killed, and she had no plans on dying today. Asaka, while surprised, went straight into action. Using her scroll, she stated, "You're not the only one who has puppets." Summoning her Kistune Armor, she entered it, taking control of the giant mecha with Chakra Threads. Activating its electric generators, it sparked, and then disappeared, quickly and silently. Catching sight of Eika's Sand Bullet, Asaka charged the small Uchiha anyway, her goal simple, to get the young jinchūriki out of here. She was formulating a plan as well, as she began to conclude that they weren't in a genjutsu world at least. Though she had no idea where they were, she had a crazy idea about how to get them back, but she needed to protect Eika first. Sweeping a large arm at the Uchiha, it sparked with electricity, and a chakra shield generated and widened around the three of them, generating a dome that trapped everyone but Shibuki and Bat within. Yoshida chuckled as he collected chakra within his feet and sprung up over the arm. "Shingi, let's wrap this up quickly." He told his partner. Yoshida put his hands together in a set of seals, releasing a stream of flames that formed a ring around himself, Shingi, and the puppet girl. "Let's get started." "Shit," Eika thought as she watched the ring go up, "I guess I'm on the outside looking in," With that she began forming sand underneath her feet. Once ready, she used it to get to a higher point just above the ring of fire created by Yoshida. "What now?" she thought scrambling for ways that she could make the Uchiha and the puppeteer more a sitting duck. Then she remembered the seals, the ones that marked Shukaku's body. However, Eika noted the chakra dome that she was also inside of, having been placed there by Asaka. "We need to coordinate our attacks better," she thought, letting the sand cover her body and form robes. The robes then bore the cursed seal markings that adorned the Shukaku's body. With the transformation complete, she began manipulating the cursed seals that she possessed on her robes. Upon spotting her target, she imprinted them on the leftover sand on the battlefield, before sending the curse seal-bearing sand around the body puppet. "Let's see what he can do with this," Shukaku snickered in the back of Eika's head, speaking for the first time in a while. Using fire, against me, would of been effective, if I didn't use this puppet with fire myself. Asaka thought, referring to one of the puppet arms defenses. But instead of revealing she could walk out of the flames unscathed, and unheated, she would use it to help enhance another fire style jutsu. Touching the block and transmuting it, the surface quickly became mud, which would help immobilize her opponents. Allowing for Eika's attack to land. Planning to use Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, after Eika's attack, she would use the fire around to enhance the fire, as well as the conducting mud and sand to make the heat unbearable. With her chakra shields, and Eika being away from the block, she and her comrade were safe, from the coming attacks. First the mud, then the binding sand, and then finally the heatwave, if those two attacks landed of course. ''"Marked sand eh?" As the sand enclosed, Shibuki chuckled...once the sand was within range, he swiped his hand across, and the sand that once had a goal to attack Shibuki erased from existence. This was one of the many modifications made to the puppet, yet rarely seen to others. Next, was a defense for Asaka. But then, "Thanks a lot Yoshida...A defense against flames...We'll just have to take this attack head on." From Shingi's soul, split another soul emerged, and it's head rested on his shoulder. "Naidō, watch my back. Yoshida, disregard the injuries from the flames, I'll take care of the. You just find a way to take this barrier down." Removing Bat from the field, Shingi had not enough time to even react to the flames if he wanted. This failed action resulted in a head on take, from a devastating fire technique, enhanced by his own partners technique. He was unsure if Yoshida would protect himself, but he knew he failed to do so himself. "If she's locked us in a barrier, they shouldn't be able to leave unless it's taken down? Naidō begin healing." Shingi laughed, "What a sad excuse for a barrier." Using his mental connection, Shingi connected his mind to Yoshida, not more of his mind, but more of a telepathic way of communication. Cutting himself and Yoshi off from their opponents. "From the instance we were bought into the dimension, Release: Reverse Sealing technique has been active. If we lose, we still win. But if we win the fight, we get rid of these two, and our "names" would be cleared. Either way, we win, and if we drag this battle on longer, we will have started with the creation of our own Shukaku. But kill them indeed." And it Ends... As Shingi's words continued to flow, the vivid image of a white-haired man crept into the dimension. "I thought I told you Shingi not to go around hunting the Shukaku yet. She's still young." With those words, the mans eyes changed from normal to the spiraling cursive crimson ones, then quickly into a new pattern. Portraying him eyes as an holographic image, he began to erase the memories from the four shinobi's, up to about a half hour, completely disposing of the hunting memories. He then placed Yoshida and Shingi out of the village putting them in the Land of Noodles, returning back to the dimension and taking Asaka and Eika to the cafe place. A bit more awkward for Asaka who was in a large robotic structure, but it was no task. The man himself, went along his way. END Category:Great's Play of Words